Well This is Different
by RevengeOfTheNerdGlasses
Summary: When the Doctor gets killed and regenerates, somethings not right. He's now a she. She's also feeling some strange things towards one Amy Pond. Could Amy ever feel the same? And what does Rory think about all of this? Amy/Doctor endgame! Female!Doctor. Femslash; don't like, don't read.


**Doctor**

After I found my stenson, I for some reason thought that I should dress up like a cowboy and play with guns; two, to be exact. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable and safe idea. In hindsight, it really wasn't. "Um... Doctor? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rory asked.

"Of course it is, Rory! I know how to use guns! I am a 909 year old man! Do you really think I never learned how to use them?" I asked incredulously. Really, the boy is such a worry wart. I began to spin the guns around my fingers.

"Really, Doctor. I think Rory is right on this one." Amy said nervously.

"Honestly, you two. It's like you don't tru-" I suddenly groaned as I heard two loud bangs and a sharp pain in my chest. I heard Amy scream in shock and Rory make a shocked sound. I looked down in surprise and saw blood coming from my chest. "Oh... Well, this wasn't supposed to happen." I said, trying to make a joke out of it and groaning again then falling to my knees. I felt the regeneration coming and smiled at Amy and Rory.

"Doctor. Doctor what's happening?" Amy asked nervously. She began to walk over to me. "Why the hell are you smiling when you're dying?"

"Well, Pond. I told you that when I die, I regenerate. So I honestly don't know if coming near me is the best idea. They appear to grow more and more violent each time. And the reason I'm smiling, dear Amy, would be because I am a mad man, and this feel quite interesting. It tickles a little." I groaned loudly and hunched over as I felt it beginning.

"It... Tickles." Rory said in disbelief. "You are 10 different kinds of crazy."

"I'm actually-" I made some sort of strangled pained sound. "I'm actually 11, almost 12 different kinds, Rory." I chuckled lamely at my own joke. It didn't appear as if anyone else was entertained, seeing as they didn't laugh. I threw my head back in pain and screamed loudly as I felt the lights shoot out from my body. It was extremely hot and burned, but at the same time felt oddly nice. I felt my face transform into a new one, and my body shrinking down. I felt myself growing thinner and my muscles changing to conform to this new body. I gasped as I felt the lights disappear. I looked at Amy and Rory, noticing that Rory seemed to be taller, and Amy as well. "Did you two have some sort of growth spurt?" I asked, noticing my voice was noticeably more feminine. And dear lord, I'm American!

"Oh... My God. Our Doctor's a hobbit." Rory said in disbelief. Why was he looking at me like that?

"...And American." Amy added in, looking at me strangely. I began to feel my face, wondering what they were looking at. Oh yay, it's smooth! I enjoy this. I began to feel my arms and legs, noticing that they to were impeccably smooth. I grabbed at my hair, which was oddly long, but I kept in mind that it was long last time, so I didn't think much of it.

"YES! I'm finally a ginger!" I shouted excitedly. When I brought my hands down to feel the rest of my body, I noticed something was wrong with it. I slowly looked down and made a horrified sound. "Oh dear lord! I'm a woman!" I screamed in horror. I felt myself fall down and then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring into the face of Amy. I felt my hearts start beating a little faster and felt my face grow warm. Why did I suddenly have this reaction to her? She was looking down at me curiously and locked eyes with me. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were. "Well it's about time." She suddenly said and stood up. She held her hand out for me and I stared at it for a second. "Well?" She asked and stretched her hand out a little more. "Are you gonna stand up?" She asked shortly. I grabbed her hand hesitantly and felt like electricity had run through my arm. And trust me, I know how that feels.

"Um... Thanks." I said nervously. Why was I suddenly so shy around her? She nodded and walked up the stairs from the control room. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To my room. If I can find it in this damn TARDIS." She answered curtly. She walked off into one of the hallways. I looked over to Rory with a confused look. He was still staring at me with that odd expression.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. He blinked as if he was coming out of a daze and shrugged.

"She's Amy. She always gets moody." I gave him a look and then ran off into the same hallway Amy walked into. I began wandering through the halls and got increasingly irritated after a while.

"Damn it TARDIS! Just let me find her! How long have I been wandering?" The TARDIS shifted and showed me a timer. "20 minutes? Seriously? Can you just let me find her now?" I shouted exasperatedly. I felt the TARDIS shift one more time and I saw Amy leaning against the wall playing some game on her phone. "Amy?" She glanced up at me then looked back down at her game. "I thought you were going to find your room?"

"Couldn't find it." She mumbled, not bothering to look at me. "Spent, like, a really long time looking for it."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at the door near her. "How hard didja look for it?" She looked up at me confused and looked at the door that had the name 'Amy' written on it in paint in cute swirly writing. I remembered when she first joined me and we picked out her room and she told me that she had to have her name on it or she would forget that it was her room.

"Oh." She simply responded then walked swiftly into the room, slamming the door behind her. I groaned in frustration and punched the wall, whimpering in pain quickly afterwards.

"Damn it! I hate being a woman!" I shouted in anger. I turned and quickly began walking back to the control room. I felt so angry and I couldn't make it stop, which was scaring me, only making me even angrier. I stormed through the TARDIS and punched walls and pushed, threw and broke things as I went. "God damn it, TARDIS! Just lead me to the fuckin' control room!" I screamed and finally found it. I jumped when I saw Rory still standing in the same place he was when I left, looking confused. "Rory, why're you still standing there?"

He jumped and looked up at me, surprised. "Oh! Oh, um... I wasn't sure if we were going to go somewhere, so I was just... Uh, just waiting until you got back." He said, sounding at a loss for words. I looked at him strangely before nodding slowly and walking over to the controls.

"Well? Got anywhere in mind you'd enjoy? You know, there's a fabulous planet where gravity is non-existent. You just get to float around, no worries. Like swimming through the air." I mentioned. He nodded and said that it sounded fun.

A few days later, while I was chatting with Rory, he mentioned a rather good idea. "Y'know, Amy's always wanted to visit the 60's I believe. We could try going there, it might cheer her up some. You should go see if she wants to go anywhere." Rory responded. I nodded and set off to go find her room. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. For some reason I wanted to look nice when I talked to her. I had changed my clothes to be a little more relaxed then they've been; I decided on dark skinny jeans, slim T-shirts with designs on the fronts, and converse. She was still very cold and short with me, and I still wasn't sure why. After about 10 minutes, I found it and nervously knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard Amy ask, sounded quite annoyed.

"Uh, it's me. Mind if I come in?" I answered, hoping she would say yes. I honestly didn't understand why she was so angry with me. I don't think I did anything wrong. Unless she was still mad at me for playing with the guns. Yeah, that must be it. At least I could apologize now, if she let me in.

"Yes, I mind!" I heard Amy snap back.

"Please, Amy. Just let me in. I really wanna talk to you, and I can't through the door." I sighed and leaned against the door, hoping she would open it for me. "Whoa!" I stumbled back as the door was suddenly flung open. I managed to catch myself before I fell to the ground. I looked at Amy astonished. I found myself staring at her, captured by the sheer beauty of the woman in front of me. The way her ginger hair fell perfectly down her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. The way her hazel eyes always held every emotion she was feeling. I realized she had asked me a question and I forced myself back to reality. "I'm sorry, what?"

Amy rolled her eyes, clearly irritated. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk. Or do you just plan on standing there staring at me?"

"Alright, um... Are you mad at me?" I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Wh-what?" She asked, her eyes growing wide and her facing morphing into one of confusion.

"Well, ever since I regenerated, you've been acting seriously cold with me and I don't know why. I think it's the gun thing and if it is, then I am terribly sorry Amy, I really am. But, in my opinion, it's better than me dying at the hands of an enemy, yeah? And come on, it's a little funny. Who woulda thought that the Doctor would be killed by his own hand? Well, now I guess it's _her _own hand." I asked, hoping to make her at least smile.

She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips slightly. "It's not the gun thing, Doctor. And if you don't know the reason why I'm mad at you, then clearly you're thicker than I thought." She responded coldly.

"My God, Amy! How the hell am I supposed to know what you're so pissed about if you won't fucking tell me?" I asked, my voice beginning to raise.

"Because you claim to know everything! Just leave my room!" She shouted.

"If you can't stand to be near me, Amy Pond, then just leave my TARDIS!" I shouted, unable to contain my anger any longer.

She suddenly grew quiet and looked at me with a shocked expression. "You can't mean that." She said in a quiet and fragile voice.

"Oh yes I can." I responded in a quiet and angered voice. She stormed out of the room, angry tears in her eyes. I sighed loudly as soon as I realized what I'd done. I walked quickly back to the control room hoping that she would still be there, and my shoulders slumped when I saw she was gone. _For good_, I thought. "Great... Just great." I muttered, turning and walking to my room.

As I was walking, I bumped into to something, or rather someone, and looked up. I sighed when I saw the expression on Rory's face, knowing I was in for it. "What the _hell _were you thinking? Kicking Amy out of the TARDIS?" He said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"I don't know what I was thinking! I was angry! We were yelling at each other and it just came out!" I yelled. I didn't like that I've been getting so angry so easily. It scared me. What scared me even more was the fact that I couldn't control it. I tried taking a few deep breaths. "At least we know that we stopped on Earth, okay?" I said, trying to find a way to look on the brightside.

"Yeah, but what year? Where are we?" Rory said. The boy was making it increasingly difficult to keep calm.

I stalked over to the center console and looked at the monitors. "It is... The year 2013 in Hollywood, California. America, if you couldn't guess." I said, glancing over at him. "She can always buy a plane ticket and go back to Scotland, if she pleases. Nothing is stopping her." I spat out, angry for some reason I didn't understand. I felt like I was being shot in the hearts all over again and everything just hurt. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball in my room and never leave again.

"Except for the fact that she has no money or any way to make a living for herself." Rory snapped. "Really Doctor. You basically just made her homeless."

"I am fully aware of that... Now." I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Well we can't do anything about it now, can we?" I asked and looked over at Rory.

"You could go find her." He responded, giving me a pointed look.

"I don't even know where she is. How am I supposed to find her if I don't even know where to look?"

"You're the Doctor! Do something Doctor-y and figure it out! That's what you do, isn't it? Solve problems and save people?"

"You Ponds make it seem like I'm some sort of God who is able to save everyone and can do anything! I can't! People die around me! She left, she's gone! Unless we run into her, she is gone!"

"I can't accept that, Doctor!" He shouted at me.

"Well you're gonna have to!" I screamed. "Because that is what happens when you're around me! That is how it has worked with me since the beginning! So if you don't like it, then you have the option to leave right now!" I pointed to the door and felt tears growing in my eyes.

Rory sighed and walked towards me and looked me dead in the eye. "I won't leave you." He told me, a serious look in his eyes. "I promise you that."

I looked up at him with a small smile tugging at my lips. "Thank you." I almost whispered and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back until I let go and walked over to the center console. "So... Where would you like to go?"


End file.
